


You Are My Sister - A Resident Evil Short

by BGShepard



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGShepard/pseuds/BGShepard
Summary: It's Sherry's birthday and she's about to spend it with her best friend, Claire Redfield. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a night of girl time ends up turned on its head with an indiscretion on Sherry's part. Can their bond as sisters be fixed?





	

**Claire Redfield’s Residence**  
Park Street, Washington, DC  
5/14/2010, 6:43 PM EST  
  
_There it is!_  Sherry was near giddy with excitement as soon as Claire’s house came into view.  
  
The anticipation for tonight had been building all week. The work day was finally over, the weekend was here, and now it was time for her to enjoy this special evening. Not only did this mark her very first visit to Claire’s home, but it also held another important meaning. Today was her birthday, and she would be spending it with her best friend! What more could she possibly ask for?  
  
Turning into the driveway, Sherry brought her vehicle to a stop behind Claire’s and turned off the engine. Wasting no time, she’d barely put her keys in her pocket when she quickly reached across the passenger’s seat and grabbed the items she’d brought along with her – an overnight bag and her sleeping bag.  
  
When she had spoken with Claire earlier in the week, her best friend had wanted to do something special for her birthday. Even though it landed on a Friday, Claire had already ruled out the two of them hitting the clubs on the strip. Instead, she had come up with another suggestion, one that had come as both a surprise and also with a great deal of excitement – a slumber party at her place!  
  
Given her upbringing, Sherry had never had an overnight experience at another person’s house before. The closest that she had ever come was from the stories she’d read as a youth. However, tonight would be different. Instead of simply reading about it from a book, she would actually experience it for the very first time. It would be a night for her and Claire to hang out, watch girl flicks, eat snacks, and just be together. She couldn’t wait!  
  
While on the outside she might appear to be a mature twenty-four year old government agent, much of it was a willfully projected façade. “Professionalism” had been easy enough to copy, especially after being surrounded by it on a daily basis for years on end. But it was with much lament when Sherry reflected that a good portion of her childhood had been lost as her adolescent years were spent growing up in one government facility after the other. Every day it had been more of the same routine – daily tests on her blood followed by tutors and lesson plans for the rest of the day. All of it had left little room for interaction with people… especially with peers her own age.  
  
At one point, her pseudo-adopted father, Derrick Simmons, had told her that all of the “protection” she endured was a safety precaution as Albert Wesker was still looking for her. But even at the age of twelve, Sherry had known there was no mistaking what it felt like – a prison. And while the décor and rooms she occupied had been decorated to be as “normal” as possible, she had still been isolated from the outside world. Many times she had felt like going insane from it all if it hadn’t been for Claire. Her hero had visited her nearly every day… and she loved the woman for it.  
  
With bags in hand, Sherry nearly sprinted up the driveway to find Claire already waiting for her.  
  
“Hey there, birthday girl!” Claire said in way of greeting as she opened the front door. “You ready for tonight?”  
  
“I can’t wait!” Sherry replied.  
  
Once the hugs and kisses had been shared between them, Claire invited her inside. Despite having read about these types of parties before, Sherry still wasn’t sure what to expect, but after being ushered into Claire’s kitchen however, her eyes widened with delighted surprise. Snack foods of every shape and size adorned her friend’s counter and surrounded a two-tiered birthday cake – one just the right size for the two of them.  
  
“It’s strawberry,” Claire told her with a wink.  
  
That was her favorite flavor and Sherry couldn’t help but be touched by the genuine thoughtfulness of it all. With the snacks and cake already tended to, she seized upon another question. “Did you have any problems renting ‘Twilight’?” she asked.  
  
“You chick-flick is present and accounted for,” Claire replied as she held up the DVD.  
  
Sherry couldn’t help it and a giggle soon escaped her, and it wasn’t long before both of them were laughing hysterically. That was another one of those simple virtues that Sherry loved about Claire – no matter her mood, the woman had the ability to make her laugh. After Raccoon City, it had been easy for her to lose not only her humor but even a simple sense of joy that many took for granted. In that one night she’d been orphaned in an instant – a young twelve-year-old girl who found herself without a mom or dad. In the days following there hadn’t been any type of funeral or even simple condolences offered to her. It had been as if no one in the facility wanted to discuss her parents at all. Every topic had been about her blood, her “gift” as they called it.  Sure, she could regenerate damaged skin thanks to the G-Virus… but what kind of special abilities helped her cope with feelings or emotional pain. She’d been left alone to tend her grief without being afforded a real opportunity to say good-bye. As the days wore on, she’d become sullen and lonely; taking only brief solace when wearing Claire’s jacket in the hopes that her savior would return and rescue her once again. _She won’t forget about me,_ she had told herself. _She’ll come back one day._  
  
In the endless blur of her daily routines, **_that_** day had been stamped in her memory like it had happened only yesterday – the moment when her prayers were finally answered. Earlier that morning a rainstorm had soaked the facility’s garden, but once it had stopped, she’d found herself walking along its many paths taking in the scent of the flowers, grass, and dampened earth in a desperate attempt to improve her mood.  
  
_“Pssst… Sherry! ”_  
  
She could still remember that whisper coming from behind her – a soft, yet familiar voice that held genuine excitement. Turning around, it felt as if she was being saved all over again. A continued dream that brought her comfort had become a reality. Her heart had been flying when those protective arms wrapped around her. She had hugged… she had squeezed… she had been desperate not to let Claire leave her again…  
  
“Hello… Earth to Sherry. You okay?” Claire asked.  
  
Sherry snapped herself back to the present. “Yeah… sorry,” she replied with a smile. “It’s been a really long week.”  
  
“Well then, let’s stop talking shop. This is **_your_** slumber party after all,” Claire responded, “but first, you’d best look the part. Go on upstairs and get changed and then we’ll get things started.”  
  
It had taken no further encouragement as Sherry quickly grabbed her overnight bag and headed upstairs. Ascending the steps, she couldn’t help but notice the various pictures that adorned her friend’s wall. Each of them consisted of Claire with another individual. There was Leon… and her brother Chris… and the last one had to be that cute boss Claire had told her about. All of them were important people in her friend’s life… so why then hadn’t she hung any pictures of the two of them? Shrugging it off, Sherry tried to put it out of her mind as she entered the bathroom and changed into her tank top and sweatpants that would serve as her nightwear this evening.  
  
Upon exiting, she suddenly realized that she had failed to take her earrings out. At least it would be easy enough to remove them as she made her way back to the kitchen. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, the left one was out in a flash, but just as she released the holder from her right, the pearl ball slipped from her fingers. With no time to catch it, Sherry watched helplessly as it hit the floor and rolled under the nearby door.  
  
“That’s what I get for not taking them off in the bathroom,” she muttered to herself. Still, what was done was done and it would be a small matter to retrieve it.  She just had to find it first.  
  
Setting down her bag, Sherry carefully opened the door and tried to use the light from the hallway to find her missing earring. Nothing, she grimaced. It must have rolled further into the room. She was about to look for a light switch, when she suddenly caught a glimpse of the pearl near a dresser. With a sigh of relief, she picked it up and secured it in her case.  
  
That was when Sherry realized where she was standing – inside of Claire’s bedroom! The door had been shut for a reason. No doubt Claire wanted this room closed off during the party tonight. She was about to leave until something on the dresser caught her attention. There, standing upon the wooden top were multiple picture frames.

  
Out of curiosity, she took the first one in hand and stared at the photo of a little girl and an older boy standing in front of a house. Given the age of the image, it must have been taken back when Claire and her brother Chris had been children. The various others standing alongside also contained various scenes of family and friends throughout different periods of time.  
  
Sherry couldn’t help but feel envious of the life her best friend had led.  Claire had friends and family who loved her and had grown with her all throughout her life.  What would it have been like if she had been that free… not cooped up in some test facility watching the world from a distance? When Claire had visited her, she would listen for hours to her friend retelling stories from her youth.  Her favorites had always been about the trouble she and her older sibling got themselves into. In a way, it was heartening to put actual pictures to those tales… but still she was bothered. Why hadn’t she seen any pictures of her and Claire together?  
  
Sherry might have left that room feeling quite dismayed if it hadn’t been for a nightstand that stood next to Claire’s bed. The lamp sitting near the edge was lit; its aura shining down upon other photographed memories contained nearby. As she approached, her heart nearly skipped a beat when she discovered what she’d been searching for. The first one was of the two of them on Claire’s motorcycle – both with matching helmets and leather jackets. That had been one of the few days she’d been given permission to leave and take a ride with Claire. She could still remember the feeling of the wind during the trip and the safety she felt when holding onto her friend.  It was a freedom she could have lost herself in for an eternity. A smile soon formed on her lips at the thought.  
  
Other special moments were there, too. Each one was a precious memory shared together: a birthday party a long time ago… a garden picnic… even the day she had obtained her bachelor’s degree.  
  
_Oh Claire,_ she thought with a gentle sigh. _Do you truly know how much you mean to me for all that you did?_  
  
For years Claire had been her big sister – a bond that had been formed not of blood or chance… but by choice. It was a powerful testament to the woman Claire Redfield was and Sherry wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
  
Upon setting down the last photo, Sherry then noticed something else lying atop the night stand… something that seemed a bit out of place given the nearby photos.  It was a small jewelry box with a rounded top. Now why would Claire have this here amongst the memories of the two of them? That was when something occurred to her.  During her college years, she had read a psychology book which explained that many people tended to keep the things they held dear closest to them. If true, then given the proximity of the nightstand to her bedside, everything here must have held great significance to Claire’s heart. It made her happy to think how much she meant to her idol… so then what was this?  
  
Deep down, Sherry knew that she shouldn’t open it… but a burning curiosity seemed to overcome reason. With the small locks disengaged, she slowly opened the lid, half-expecting to uncover a valuable trinket or diamond ring from a gentleman admirer. Instead, what she discovered within completely surprised her.  
  
Furrowing her brow, Sherry removed the mysterious object from the box and held it under the light of the lamp. It appeared to be some sort of black choker… or possibly a collar whose leather strap was worn with age. In the center sat a glass display… much like the face of a small digital clock. Whatever it had once been, the dark and lifeless object was testament to its battery having died many years ago coupled with a small crack than ran across the face from corner to end.  
  
Sherry found herself at a loss. She had no idea what this thing was or why Claire had even kept it here. Had this object been important to her at one time? There was no way of knowing.  Not once had Claire ever mentioned this to her before.  So what was…?  
  
“Sherry?”  
  
She nearly jumped at the sound of her name. With widened eyes like that of a child who had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar, Sherry turned toward the door.  
  
“What are you doing in here?” Claire asked in an even voice as her eyes began searching her own for answers.  
  
Sherry immediately felt her neckline grow warm. What could she possibly say about her being in here? What had started out as an innocent quest to retrieve her dropped earring had quickly turned into an uninvited perusal of her best friend’s bedroom.  There was no excuse she could give.  
  
“C-Claire!” she stammered. “I-I was looking for my earring and then I...”  
  
Her explanation trailed off when she saw the look in Claire’s eyes suddenly shift. At first, they had been staring at her with a sense of confusion until they had focused on her hand… and what she was holding. In that short amount of time, her best friend’s eyes lit up with a rage she had never seen before.  
  
“You were going through my things!?”  
  
It was an accusation more than a question, and with it came genuine anger and hurt in Claire’s voice. Instinctively, Sherry attempted to take a step backwards as Claire approached her, but found herself blocked by the bed.  
  
“Give that to me!” Claire yelled as she seized Sherry’s wrist and yanked the collar from her hand.  
  
Letting go of her, Claire then grabbed the jewelry box with her free hand before spinning around towards her dresser. Setting the box on top, she quickly placed the object back inside before slamming the lid shut with both hands. Claire didn’t move as she remained in that same position – bent over top of the box with her hands upon it as if a mother hen protecting her young from a predator. Each breath Claire took caused her shoulder muscles to tense with every movement. She was seething; that much Sherry could sense. She had seen this before as a little girl when she had accidentally interfered with one of her father’s experiments at their old house… but never from her best friend. In that moment, she was afraid.  
  
But then something quickly replaced it. All of a sudden, Claire’s body began to shudder as she stood there. Almost as if she was… crying?  
  
“Claire…” Sherry knew that she had to apologize. Despite having meant no harm, this was a huge breach of trust she had just committed. “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have…”  
  
“Get out.”  
  
In that moment Sherry felt her blood run cold.  Even though those two words had come out in a quiet whisper, it felt as though they had been shouted at her from across the room.  
  
“W… What?” she asked in a voice no louder than a child’s. Tears were already beginning to burn her eyes.  
  
“I said get out!” Claire yelled.  
  
Covering her mouth, Sherry fled the room as fast as her feet would carry her. _What have I done!?_ she nearly screamed. This night was supposed to be a chance for the two of them to spend time together and have fun. Not only had she ruined it all by snooping around Claire’s room, but now she had turned her best friend against her! It felt as if her heart was shattering with each and every step that she took.  
  
She was operating with no rational thought at this point as the tears and panic overtook her.  In a matter of moments she had managed to gather up all of her things and was about to leave the house.  Just as she reached for the door knob, a small sliver of rational thought broke through the haze and she stopped herself.  What was she doing? Was she really going to just run away and leave things in such a state?  
  
Closing her eyes, Sherry tried to calm her nerves with a couple of deep breaths before turning her attention towards Claire’s room.  The door was shut once again – an ominous barrier erected between them. And all of this was **_her_** fault. How could she have been so stupid to do such a terrible thing?  
  
_What am I going to do now?_  
  
In that moment, much as she had in her childhood, Sherry desperately wanted to know what Claire would do in a situation like this.  As she did, long forgotten memories of Raccoon City began replaying themselves in her mind. Was this more punishment being heaped upon her for this indiscretion… or could it be a sign that would help her? The one constant in each memory was her best friend. Claire had never once left her side even when things had gone from bad to worse. And when they had gotten separated from one another down in the sewers, wasn’t it Claire who had found her in the end. Hadn’t Claire been the one to make the G-virus antidote to cure her of the mutation her father nearly turned her into?  And her jacket…  
  
_“You keep it,”_ she could remember her savior telling her.   _“I’m sure it will keep you safe.”_  
  
And it had.   _Oh, Claire!_  
  
Finding her way to the kitchen, Sherry plopped down on one of the stools along the snack bar.  Once she had set her bags down, she took another deep breath before leaning forward and running her hands through her hair.  She had already decided that leaving wasn’t an option.  To run away now and leave things with Claire unresolved would be unconscionable.  But then how could she fix this?  
  
Trust and love had always been the glue that had bound them together. Sherry knew that she loved Claire with all of her heart and could trust her with anything, but it was **_she_** who had violated that bond tonight.  She would have to try and talk to her and apologize.  If amends could not be made, then she would try again the next day. If the next day failed, then she would try the next week… the next month… the next year, it didn’t matter. She would continue to try until she made this right.  Her hero deserved nothing less.  
  
Reaching towards the counter, Sherry took one of the plastic party cups and filled it with ice water.  She stood there for a moment; summoning what courage she could before walking to her destination.  Once at the door, she stood there silently for a moment in an effort to listen for Claire. The room however, was quiet now.  
  
Sherry knocked gently.  “Claire?” she asked tentatively. “May I please come in?”  
  
There was no response which again filled her with angst.  Perhaps Claire had meant what she had said earlier about wanting her to leave?  But there was no turning back now; she wouldn’t allow herself the coward’s way out.  One way or another, she would see her friend and apologize before the night was done.  
  
Taking the door knob in hand, she slowly opened the door and entered the room.  Claire was lying there silently upon her bed with her knees tucked to her chest.  Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs as she stared aimlessly at the nearby dresser.  Given how red and puffy her eyes were, Sherry could tell that she’d been crying for a while.  
  
While Claire didn’t acknowledge her presence in the room, Sherry decided to go ahead and take the initiative.  Holding the cup of water in both hands, she slowly approached her friend’s bedside.  
  
“Claire,” she said gently.  “I know that you may not want me here right now, but I can’t leave until I’ve apologized.”  
  
Kneeling down by the bed next to Claire, she deliberately placed herself in her friend’s view.  
  
“I am so sorry,” she continued as a tear rolled down her cheek.  “I violated your trust when I came into your room and opened that box.  Because of it, I’ve hurt you.  You have to believe that I never wanted to do that.  Please tell me how I can make this right…” Sherry paused for a moment before adding, “… but if you want me to go, I’ll leave.  Please… just talk to me.”  
  
Claire stared at her for a long moment; her facial expression as blank as a white canvass.  Any effort at trying to deduce what was going on in her friend’s head would be doomed to failure.  Sherry just hoped there was a chance to make amends.  Nothing else was more important to her.  
  
Closing her eyes, Claire let out a long sigh.  “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Sherry replied with new life lifting her dampened spirits.  She carefully handed Claire the cup of water to which her friend readily accepted.  “Can you forgive me?”  
  
Upon finishing her drink, Claire gave her a gentle smile.  “Of course I can.”

  
Overjoyed, Sherry quickly grasped Claire’s free hand in both of hers before gently kissing the back of it.  
  
“You are my sister, Claire,” she said with genuine conviction.  “I’ve loved you so much for everything you’ve done for me throughout my life.  If it hadn’t been for you, I don’t know what would have become of me, but I do know that I would have been alone.  Thank you.”  
  
Claire reached up and brushed her fingers over Sherry’s cheek.  “I feel the same way about you, kiddo.  At first, I was very upset by what you did, but I soon realized you weren’t being malevolent.  It’s just…”  Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes once more.  When she opened them and looked back at her, new tears began forming.  “It’s just that I haven’t opened that box in a very long time.”  
  
“Can I ask what it is?” Sherry replied with renewed interest on the unexpected mystery.

  
Claire stared back at her for another long moment as if contemplating an answer.

  
“You asked me before what happened after I left you with Leon.  I didn’t tell you everything…” she paused again, “because I didn’t think I could talk about it.  It hurts something fierce… even after all this time.”  
  
Sherry laid her hand over Claire’s.  “If you don’t want to, you don’t have to tell me.  I’m just sorry that I didn’t ask you first.”  
  
Claire looked back at her; her countenance softening as they continued to talk.  Then her eyes went to the dresser and the box containing the oddity.  She then lifted her hand and pointed to it.  
  
“Hand it to me, would you?”  
  
Sherry carefully turned and picked up the small jewelry box from the dresser and handed it to Claire.  Her friend took a moment to look at the box before unlocking the front and opening the lid.  Slowly, she removed the object inside.  
  
“Do you remember all of those stories I used to tell you about my childhood?” Claire asked her.  
  
Sherry nodded in response.  She had never forgotten them.  
  
“Well,” Claire continued as she focused upon the collar.  “This story isn’t about me.  It’s about a boy… a boy named Steve.”  
  
Sherry sat down upon the floor and looked up at Claire in eager anticipation.  Given Claire’s earlier reaction, Sherry knew that this tale would eventually end in tragedy, but the bright spot was that Claire was opening up to her and showing a great deal of trust with something that she obviously held dear to her heart.  And in that moment, Sherry knew that there was no other place that she would rather be than right here, with her “sister”.  
  
  
****

**_***  THE END  ****_ **


End file.
